godsdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quin Corlic
Quin Corlic is the Warrior of Love and Death. He is one of the Durenok, residing Shaetoe as one the Warriors of the Core. Description Quin is an extremely friendly character, often giving shelter and help to those who ask for it. He is described as a tall muscular man, silvery hair with deep green eyes. He also has a hobby in agriculture, having a deep love for plant life. He lives in the Tree of Life in Shaetoe, a massive hollow tree that has several living quarters and a green house. Early life Quin spent his early life as a young Inkelgin in Shaetoe. He grew up on the City of Rai, a stone city atop the massive whale Rai. He lived with his parents and brother Arvin. His loving and caring nature for plant life on the nearby stones drew the attention of the Core, who gifted him with the role as Warrior of Love and Death. Now having the power, he decided to explore the Omniverse. Along his travels, he ran across the Master of Love and Death, Jeneca Heimlar. Her stunning beauty and deep purple eyes captivated him, and he spent the next 400 years trying to win her affections. Flattered, she teased him with flirting and seductions, which led to several special nights. To her shock, whenever the two spent a night, her powers were negated for some time. She decided to two couldn't be together, and left him one night. But the damage was done. He was undeniably in love with her, and she couldn't resist his charms. He did whatever he could to win her heart, eventually going as far as to cover an entire planet in luscious red roses, her favorite flower. This act had named him the Flower King, and inspired her to spend one more night with him. The two spent a while on a deserted island, alone. Eventually Quin was called to Shaetoe, and he left her on the island. Of course, he was unaware of the affects of their love making, and she was trapped on the island powerless for 3 months. Jeneca was angered and heartbroken, believing he had abandoned her. He was never seen afterwards. Dimensional Crossover Quin made his first appearance during the Mugen Crisis, where he met up with Jeneca once again. She reacted angrily and attacked him, though the event led to another night of love making. After a heartbreaking confession, the two decided to marry, sealing their love for eternity. Quin had then acted as an ally, giving aide and shelter to the Akuma Family. He considered Sage Akuma a deep friend, and even allowed Jeneca to name their first child after Sage. He spent the rest of his time in the series offering help and information to The Akuma Family Abilities Quin has several rare abilities. He possesses Necromancy powers, as well as influence over the emotion of love. He can also change his gender and defy the laws of physics for a short period, allowing him to travel through universes via teleportation. It is speculated he has what is known as a Quylon (Kwai-Lan) form, similar to a Masters Primordial form, but this was never revealed, as he never was in a major battle that threatened his life.